I'll Fly Away
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: I screamed my thoughts in my head and yet, I couldn't even whisper them outloud. "Just great, Sasuke. I have mudd in my hair...and twigs.. and EW. what the hell is this! Wha-!" I was kissed? "You should just..."


She cried herself to sleep, as every other night. Her nightlight only lighting half her room, she was scared by her stepmother's screams, her father was such an innocent man, he didn't deserve this. She slept dreamless that night.

Her bird friend woke her up the following morning, she had named him Tom. "Morning Tom, Had a nice night?" she asked in her normal self. She walked around her room in her matching pink bra and panties, her fourteen year body had developed fairly and she was somewhat shy.

I had put on my red Haruno Dress on when my Stepmother screamed from the bottom of the mahogany stairs, my day started like that every single morning. I grabbed my utilities and walked downstairs, my father had seen my mother die from cancer, it was fair for myself to endure his happiness. While it lasted.

I ate breakfast quietly, I had heard enough from Stacy Anne, my stepmother, she was now saying something about how I should quit my nin team and just marry off. I didn't answer, there was one thing she couldn't take away from me and that was love. Dad looked at us while we ate our breakfast.

"Sakura, Dear…" her voice started, I should say, she was gorgeous, and yet so twisted and evil, it took it all away. "…So I say you should just pack your things and get ready by 2:30 pm". I blinked and my ears were being strained to listen, my brain going through of what I should have been listening to. "what?" I asked in surprise.

She sighed in an irritated way and started over. "I'm sending you overseas to this _gor-geous _lady school, it will help you become that woman you were never taught how to be." that was it, she crossed the line. "I was taught perfectly fine." I hissed and she looked at me with some pity. Dad had just left to the kitchen, yet still in hearing range.

"By who? That woman who called herself your mother, oh honey, she wasn't even around much, more like a burden if you asked me." I stood up and pushed myself away from her, distance was good for my temper. "It's a good thing no one asked you!" and I ran out the door.

Now there was one place to go to, the only place I had felt safe in my whole lifetime.

----

I was woken up by the dobe knocking on my door, when I didn't answer, he let himself in and shook me awake. "what the hell?!" I asked and he had this weird look in his eyes. He looked enthusiastic. "Kakashi has a mission for us. C-ranked!" he shook me once more. "Get out, I'll be there."

Once he got out, I rolled off my mattress and put my training clothes on, grabbed my stuff and brushed my teeth quickly although thoroughly. On my way out, I took a couple of tomatoes and my canteen and met the Dobe and the pervert sensei by the brigde. Kakashi was talking to a man.

When I got there, the dobe was sitting, a worried look in his eyes. I figured there was no more ramen at home. "What the hell, Kakashi?" I said. He turned and patted my head while saying to the man a simple sentence. "We'll find her."

I recognized him, he was Sakura's father. I scowled, now what had Sakura done? I sat down on the hard soil and waited. Finally, Kakashi was done. "Mr. Haruno had a mission for us. He'll tell you."

"Um, Hello. Well, Saki-hime, she's missing and I was hoping you could find her. She hasn't come home since yesterday." Naruto sighed and stood up, he gave the man a bright grin and his classic phrase. "We'll find her, Believe it!"

And that is how it began. We searched for her in the whole village. It was infuriating, how could that little, weak girl hide so well? After a couple of hours, we spotted Ino in her family's flower shop. "Ino. Have you seen Sakura lately." I demanded, I was tired of looking for her and this annoying fan girl was her supposal best friend. "what? No, why Sasuke-kun?" she asked and still managed to flirt. I scowled, "She's missing." she smiled and laughed.

"About time, probably the Ice Bitch got to her." and she turned to arrange the lilies with the flowers in a pot. "Ice bitch?" I was confused. She giggled, "her stepmother, is like the witch, we used to call her the Ice Bitch. She's mean, manipulative and a fighter. Criticizes Sakura's mom." I glared at the flowers, so the little princess got into a stupid fight and had us all looking for her.

"She's probably with her god father you know. He has a shop downtown, called Electronics and More or something like that. She's probably there… now, would you like to go on a date, Sasuke-kun?" she asked and I walked away, giving her no answer.

Thirty minutes later, my team and I were in front of the store, I was pissed so I walked in with no hesitation, my Sharingan blazing. There was an older man behind the counter, I looked at him in the eye. "Where is she?" I asked, containing my anger. He smiled at me and pointed at the back door.

"Please don't startle them, she has just beginning to sing again." there were two door, he pointed at the second one and we walked in, we watched in surprise as Sakura sat on a high stool with an acoustic guitar, a guy beside her. She was singing.

_You tuck me in, _

_Turn out the light_

_kept me safe and sound at night_

_little girls depend on things like that _

_Brush my teeth and comb my hair_

_had to drive me everywhere_

_you were always there when I looked back _

_You had to do it all alone_

_Make a living, make a home _

_Must have been as hard as it could be _

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right _

_you would hold my hand and sing to me _

_Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be_

_can't go far but you can always dream _

_Wish you may and wish you might_

_don't you worry hold on tight._

_I promise you there will come a day_

_Butterfly Fly Away _

_Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away) _

_Flap your wing now you cant stay- _she gasped and stopped. The guy beside her looked at us and Sakura stood up. She was wearing a khaki skirt and a red tank. She looked good.

Sakura gave the guitar to the man. "Sorry, Max." she whispered and turned to face us, the guy had this smug smile on his face. I didn't like it. "Sakura, we've been looking for you." Kakashi started but got caught off by the dobe. "Sakura-chan! I was so worried!" and he hugged her, she actually let him. "Sorry, Naruto. Sorry guys, I'm not going back."

Max stood up and took her hand. She let him while she smiled. "I'm staying with Max." I took a step forward and took her free hand, I tugged with enough force to pull her towards myself. As I placed her on my left shoulder I gave Max the finger and walked away.

When I reached the street, I teleported ourselves to the Uchiha apartment I had been living in lately. I dropped her on my sofa and kept walking to the kitchen. She walked behind me and grabbed onto my shoulder. "Sasuke-kun, what the heck? Why did you do…-!" I kissed her and then sighed.

"You talk way too much."


End file.
